Imagine Illuminate
by Quieteyes5
Summary: The Avengers Initiative was supposed to have one more person, and while that person hadn't agreed, S.H.I.E.L.D. was powerless to stop her. But then she arrives and her origins are revealed, the Avengers aren't quite sure the child, although powerful, had enough sanity to stop the upcoming danger. (Contains multiple OCs, but I promise. They aren't Mary Sues.)


Nothingness. That was all that she saw. Her unnaturally black hair floated in the empty space around her, and her ghostly white dress surrounding her form levitated slightly, like a wind was blowing through them. But there wasn't any wind. Her emerald eyes flicked around, trying to figure out if she was the only thing in this space, or if the darkness was only an illusion. She found the latter to be correct, as her sharp eyes picked up another form, barely outlined. The girl let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She recognized that form. It was her sister, small and unassuming, yet obviously clever, shown by the way the form wasn't moving, but taking in the darkness as her violet eyes adjusted. She glanced around again, and as her eyes became used to the darkness, she picked up another welcome form. Her twin brother. The boy in question floated in front of her. In the dim light, she could make out his ever changing eyes searching in the same way hers had done only moments before. The girl opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, wondering if she could.

"Well, say something." The boy in front of her said. "I hadn't woken you up just for a laugh." The girl glared at her brother.

"I'm simply contemplating on your stupidity." She retorted, and was pleased to see the annoyance that flashed through her sibling's eyes, showing that he hadn't changed much. Her sister spoke up, the meek voice carefully hiding her arrogance.

"Both of you, stop your bickering." The sister said. "Karolin? Karzon?" She called. Karolin turned to her little sister, smiling gently. The younger girl was fitted with a light grey dress, and the same raven hair as her sister tumbled from her head in waves.

"We're here. Though I'm not to sure where here is..." Karolin trailed off. Karzon waved his hand impatiently.

"The other Shadows were here too." He relayed. Karolin blinked, then glared at him.

"And you failed to wake me then?" The eldest sibling scolded. Karzon shrugged, flipping his abnormally white hair to the side.

"I wasn't awake. If you're going to blame someone, I'd blame Kallyn. She's the one who told me." He gestured to the youngest sibling, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. The trio held the silence for a few seconds, and all three heard the faint, but unintelligible whisperings around them. They knew better than to ask who was there, remembering their past experiences with unknown places. So they kept alert, but continued the conversation.

"We must move on. We know our duties?" Kallyn asked, already knowing the answer. Her elder siblings nodded, each showing their regret in their own way. Karolin held her hand out to the center, and Karzon and Kallyn placed their own palms above hers.

"While we've had trouble in the past, and hardships that cannot be forgotten," She glanced at Karzon, who smiled sadly at her. "We know that we will always find each other. Correct?" She murmured. The other two gave a mutter of agreement, and a light shown in the center, letting power seep into their skins. They pulled their hands back to their sides and looked at their siblings faces, each knowing that the other was memorizing every detail that they could. Karzon sighed, rubbing his black tunic between his fingers.

"The next time we see each other, we will be enemies." He looked up at Karolin and smiled. "I'll try to go easy on you." His twin glared, ready to make a sharp retort, but was cut off when her brother wrapped his arms around her, pulling both sisters into an embrace. No words were said, but he pulled away, nodding to both her and Kallyn, and he disappeared. Kallyn looked up to her sister, who was staring at the space before her.

"I'm next." She whispered. Karolin turned to face her, and she smiled.

"Be careful." Was all she said. The two sisters laughed, and Kallyn squeezed her sibling's hand, and left, leaving in the same way her brother did moments before. Karolin sighed and closed her eyes. She frowned in thought. Her actions were to be purely for the purpose of reaching her goals. From now on, she wasn't Karolin Liean, she was to be recreated to a new purpose, as a guardian of several dimensions. And while the trio was young, they were resilient to many things. She opened her eyes again, her lips twisting into a very insane grin. She was no longer Karolin Liean, the slightly insane leader of an unnatural organization, no... Now she was nameless, her identity was a shadow, and her power was about as limited as her imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya! So I know I'm definitely not finished with... um... any of my stories... but um... this just kinda had to be done. So anyways, it'll take place over multiple fandoms, so be wary that this isn't just going to be in Avengers (although it's mostly focused there). Um... Yeah. Reviews are always amazing :3**


End file.
